This research project aims to uncover the social, cultural, and politico-economic factors that shape urban Chinese men's attitudes toward sex and prompt businessmen and local officials to seek short-term casual sexual experiences in order to examine their impact on the local HIV epidemic. Mapping out the social and physical spaces where men discuss and pursue sexual services will contribute to the development of a local construction of male sexuality and masculinity within an urban Chinese context that can be used in the design of HIV prevention messages targeted at this population. Local and international organizations informed by a local construction of male sexuality can develop messages that integrate Chinese cultural expectations about sexuality into HIV prevention. Fourteen months of ethnographic field research in Beijing and Ruili will help accomplish the goals of this project. They will include periods of participant observation, combined with a schedule of in-depth interviews. I will work in coordination with local STD and HIV/AIDS clinics, departments of health, community members and international NGOs to gain access to the appropriate participants for this project. [unreadable] [unreadable]